Worried About You
by Jang Taeyoung
Summary: Apapun itu, Woohyun selalu khawatir dengan Sunggyu. Oneshot. WooGyu Couple.


Worried About You

Main cast : Woohyun-Sunggyu (WooGyu Couple)

Support cast : Infinte members

.  
Typo dan cerita ga jelas, tetapi hasil dari otak Tae sendiri, hhe ^^

.

Selamat Menikmati

.

Musik sudah terdengar dan member Infinite telah bersiap untuk memberikan pertunjukan terbaik mereka pada salah satu acara yang menampilkan beberapa grup idol ternama. Infinite akan membawa lagu mereka yang berjudul 'Back".

Sunggyu sudah dengan sangat hati-hati dengan langkah dalam _dance_ nya, meskipun sudah hati-hati tapi hal itu terjadi juga karena hujan membuat panggung menjadi licin, Sunggyu terpeleset disaat Woohyun sedang menyanyikan _part_ nya dan Woohyun terkejut melihat Sunggyu terjatuh. Raut khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah Woohyun saat melihat _leader_ sekaligus kekasih tercintanya terjatuh. Belum sempat Woohyun meraih lengan Sunggyu untuk membantunya bangun, Sunggyu berusaha bangun dan sang _maknae_ membantu dengan meraih lengan Sunggyu.

Sunggyu mulai menyanyikan _part_ nya dengan baik walau dia merasa sakit pada bagian lengannya yang tadi mencoba menahan berat bobot badannya. Saat Sunggyu menyanyi dengan sedikit meringis pada wajahnya, Woohyun menatap Sunggyu dengan tatapan sangat khawatir dan mencoba untuk meraih lengan Sunggyu namun tidak dapat diraih olehnya karena Sunggyu berjalan sedikit kedepan panggung.

Saat gerakan _dance_ membuat Woohyun mendekat kearah Sunggyu yang masih menyanyikan _part_ nya, Woohyun menghadap kearah Sunggyu menanyakan ' _Gwenchana?_ ' dengan gerakan bibir dan raut wajah khawatir yang tentu saja tak hilang dari wajah tampannya. Sunggyu yang meyadari itu hanya memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya bermaksud mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, Woohyun hanya bisa diam dan mencoba percaya dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

Woohyun tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Sunggyu saat masih berada di atas panggung, takut jika kekasih hamster nya kembali terjatuh. Woohyun ingin sekali menarik kekasih manis nya dan membawanya ke _backstage_ , namun ia hanya bisa menahannya sampai mereka menyelesaikan penampilan mereka.

.

Selesai penampilan mereka, Woohyun segera menghampiri Sunggyu dengan meraih lengan Sunggyu yang berjalan perlahan di belakang member yang lain, mungkin sedikit _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi.

" _Hyung_? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagian mana yang sakit _hyung_? Kita kerumah sakit sekarang ya hyung" Woohyun langsung berbicara dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar dari suaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyunnie. Aku baik-baik saja, kau tenang saja, dan kita tidak perlu kerumah sakit, aku hanya terpeleset. Bukankah aku sebagai seorang _leader_ harus kuat? Hehe" Sunggyu mengusap pelan tangan Woohyun yang memegang lengannya begitu erat dan menampilkan senyum yang disukai oleh Woohyun karena membuat mata Sunggyu menjadi segaris dengan imut. Woohyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan namun tak menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya.

Woohyun dan Sunggyu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tertempel tulisan 'INFINITE' dipintunya. Saat Woohyun membuka pintu, Sungyeol dan Sungjong langsung menghampiri leader hamster mereka.

" _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya kedua nya bersamaan dan membuat Sunggyu terkekeh pelan melihat kedua _dongsaeng_ nya yang khawatir padanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, bukankah tadi Sungjongie juga membantuku? Hehe" Sunggyu mengusak pelan kepala Sungyeol dan Sungjong dan menampilkan senyum 'aku baik-baik saja'.

Woohyun yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Myungsoo. Menghela nafas berat. Myungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah Woohyun dan kembali melihat kearah Sungyeol yang heboh mengkhawatirkan sang leader dengan memutar-mutar badan Sunggyu mencari ada luka atau tidak dan berakhir dengan 'pukulan sayang' dari Sunggyu tepat dikepala Sungyeol.

"Kau kenapa Woohyun _hyung_? Apa Sunggyu _hyung_ baik-baik saja?" Myungsoo bertanya pada Woohyun tanpa menghadap kearah Woohyun dan masih saja menatap Sungyeol, kekasihnya.

Kembali hanya helaan nafas berat Woohyun yang terdengar. "Ya, dia berkata baik-baik saja, tapi aku tetap mengkhawatirkannya". Woohyun menatap kearah Sunggyu yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Hoya dan tertawa ketika mendengar lelucon Dongwoo yang mencoba menghiburnya.

.

Perjalanan kembali ke _dorm_ mereka terasa sunyi. Semua member tengah tertidur karena kelelahan. Hanya Woohyun saja yang masih terjaga dan melihat pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi yang mereka lalui. Tiba-tiba bahu kanannya terasa berat, Woohyun hanya tersenyum sedih melihat kepala Sunggyu yang kini telah bersandar pada bahunya, menjadikan bahunya bantal. Woohyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, badannya di jadikan tempat tidur oleh Sunggyu pun dia rela, segala yang ada di dirinya adalah milik Sunggyu seutuhnya.

Woohyun hanya merasa bersalah karena dia tidak bisa langsung membantu Sunggyu, padahal posisinya sangat dekat dengan Sunggyu, dia malah membiarkan Sungjong yang membantu Sunggyu, kekasih macam apa dia yang membiarkan Sunggyu terpeleset dan tidak segera menolongnya?

Hah… Kembali Woohyun hanya menghela nafas. Merasa pergerakan kepala Sunggyu yang mencari posisi nyaman, Woohyun kembali tersenyum dan mengelus pelan surai lembut milik Sunggyu membuat Sunggyu tenang dalam tidurnya. Woohyun mengecup pelan kepala Sunggyu.

" _Saranghae, hyung_ " Woohyun berkata pelan dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala Sunggyu menyusul Sunggyu ke alam mimpi.

.

Pagi ini dorm Infinite masih sunyi karena semua penghuninya masih terlelap, mumpung hari ini mereka mendapat libur satu hari. Namun seorang _namja_ tampan tengah sibuk dengan peralatan dapur, membuat sarapan untuk kekasihnya. Itu Woohyun.

Woohyun mempersiapkan sarapan untuk Sunggyu dan membawanya dengan meja kecil yang akan diletakkan diatas tempat tidur. Woohyun membawanya dengan dua tangan membuatnya kesusahan untuk membuka pintu kamar Sunggyu. Tepat saat akan kembail mecoba, pintu kamar Sunggyu telah terbuka dan menampakkan Sunggyu yang menatap Woohyun heran.

"Woohyunie? Apa yang kau lakukan didepan pintu kamar ku?" Sunggyu menatap manik kekasihnya dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya yang malah membuatnya bertambah imut dimata Woohyun.

"Aku membawakanmu sarapan hyung. Ayo kembali ke kamar" Woohyun mendorong pelan badan Sunggyu dengan punggungnya karena ia berjalan mundur untuk masuk kekamar Sunggyu, tidak mungkinkan dia mendorong Sunggyu dengan meja yang dibawanya. Bagaimana jika Woohyun tidak sengaja menumpahkan bubur yang masih hangat ke kulit putih Sunggyu dan membuatnya melepuh? Atau mejanya terjatuh dan piring-piring diatasnya pecah, dan melukai Sunggyu? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Tidak! Tidak!

"….Hyunie?" Sunggyu menepuk pelan bahu tegap kekasihnya saat melihat Woohyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat untuk menghilangkan pikiran 'melukai Sunggyu-nya".

"Ya _hyung_?" Woohyun menatap Sunggyu yang sekarang sudah duduk manis diatas tempat tidurnya dan bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur tersebut.

"Kau kenapa, Hyunie?" Kini tatapan Sunggyu menjadi khawatir. Woohyun yang mendapat tatapan tersebut tersenyum lembut dan meletakkan meja yang dibawanya kehadapan Sunggyu, diatas tempat tidur.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Ayo sarapan dulu"

Sunnggyu menatap sarapan didepannya dengan kagum. "Woah, kau yang memasak semua ini Woohyunie?"

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Kan aku sangat pintar memasak, apalagi untukmu" Woohyun membanggkan diri di depan kekasihnya. Sunggyu hanya mendengus pelan, sudah biasa mendengar Woohyun seperti itu, tapi kemudian senyum manis terukir di bibir tipisnya.

" _Gomawo_ , Woohyunie" Sunggyu menatap manik Woohyun kembali dengan senyum tulus.

Woohyun membalas dengan senyum tampan yang sukses selalu membuat Sunggyu merasa kerja jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat.

Woohyun duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sunggyu dan menyuapkan sesendok bubur yang dibuatnya. Sunggyu membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Woohyun.

" _Mianhae, hyung_ " Woohyun menundukkan kepalanya. Sunggyu menatapnya bingung. Maaf? Untuk apa?

"Hah? Maaf kenapa Hyunie?"

"Maaf karena aku tidak menolongmu saat itu. Padahal aku tepat didepanmu. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu. Jika saja saat itu aku bisa langsung menarikmu dan membawamu ke rumah sakit pasti sudah kulakukan! Aku merasa menjadi kekasih terbodoh yang pernah ada" Woohyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Sunggyu yang mendengar ucapan Woohyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Kekasihnya ini membuat dia gemas. Sunggyu menyingkirkan meja dihadapannya yang menjadi penghalang antara dia dan Woohyun.

Woohyun tersentak saat dirasakan pelukan hangat yang selalu bisa menenangkannya dan aroma vanilla yang menguar masuk kedalam indera penciumannya, pelukan Sunggyu yang hanya miliknya. Sunggyu memeluknya erat, Woohyun merasakan nafas Sunggyu berada dilehernya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Kau yang terbaik untuk ku! Kau selalu melindungiku. Kau lah yang menyempurnakan aku yang tidak sempurna ini Woohyunie! Itu bukan salahmu. Kau kan sedang bernyanyi saat itu. Lagipula aku dapat merasakan betapa khawatirnya dirimu saat kau bertanya padaku. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena membuatmu khawatir. Maafkan aku" Sunggyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Woohyun.

Woohyun mengelus pelan punggung Sunggyu yang masih mendekapnya. Woohyun mendorong pelan badan Sunggyu untuk menatap wajah kekasih manisnya. Woohyun merapikan poni Sunggyu yang menutupi mata kecil kesayangannya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Woohyun, Sunggyu hanya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sunggyu membulatkan kedua matanya, saat dirasa benda kenyal tepat mengenai bibir tipisnya. Pemandangan didepannya memperlihatkan mata Woohyun yang tertutup dan bibir Woohyun yang mencium bibirnya. Ooohh, wajah Sunggyu memerah sekarang.

Kecupan pelan itu terlepas dan Woohyun kembali menatap Sunggyu yang sedang menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Woohyun terkekeh.

"Kenapa menunduk Gyuie?" Woohyun mengangkat dagu Sunggyu, melihat wajah Sunggyu yang tambah memerah. " _Aigoo_ , kekasihku ini imut sekali saat sedang memerah?" Woohyun sukses menggoda Sunggyu dan tak segan Sunggyu memukul-mukul pelan lengan Woohyun yang malah tertawa mendapat perlakuan manis dari Sunggyu menurutnya.

Woohyun menggenggam tangan Sunggyu yang sedari tadi terus memukulnya dan mengecupnya pelan.

" _Saranghae_ , Gyu _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku mohon jangan buat khawatir lagi _hyung_ , aku sungguh takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu" Woohyun berucap sambil membelai pelan pipi berisi milik Sunggyu.

Sunggyu menahan pergerkana tangan Woohyun dipipinya, dan merasakan hangat telapak tangan dipipinya.

" _Nado saranghae_ , Woohyunie. Ya, aku berjanji, tapi kau juga harus berjanji untuk tidak membuatku khawatir juga" Woohyun yang mendengar perkataan Sunggyu menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

Woohyun mendekatkan dahinya kepada dahi Sunggyu. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Keduanya terkekeh bersama saat keduanya mengucapkan kalimat itu bersamaan.

.

Di dapur..

"Hah… Ini pasti kerjaan Woohyun _hyung_ " Sungyeol menghela nafas saat melihat keadaan dapur yang berantakan dengan peralatan dapur yang kotor. "Biarpun pintar memasak, tapi untuk kerapian agak tidak meyakinkan"

"Yeollie~ _Aigoo_ , kau membuat dapur berantakan" Myungsoo memeluk pinggang Sungyeol dari belakang dan mengintip apa yang dilihat kekasihnya dari bahunya.

"Bukan aku Myungie~. Ini ulah Woohyun _hyung_. Ayo bantu aku membersihkannya. Dan tidak ada penolakan!" Sungyeol berkata cepat saat dia melihat Myungsoo akan mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Baiklah baiklah, apapun untuk kekasih ku tercinta" ucap Myungsoo dan mulai mengikuti Sungyeol untuk bersih-bersih.

End~

Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya.

Maaf ya, kalau fanfic nya aneh. Tae habis negliat live nya Infinite, kaget banget waktu liat Sunggyu _oppa_ jatuh, terus ngeliat mukanya Woohyun _oppa_ bikin greget. WooGyu Couple emang gemesin banget! Kyaa~

Selamat menikmati ….


End file.
